Deep In Thought
by Patented Disaster
Summary: Alice makes Jasper loose his train of thought. AxJ fluff, AU


"You look beautiful tonight, Alice." Jasper murmured as I came down the stairs. I laughed. Ah, Jasper. I took his hand. "As always." He added, kissing my forehead. Tonight was Bella's wedding, and Jasper hadn't seen me much due to going over plans and details with Bella and Esme. I stared up at his tall frame, so straight like a soldier.

"You're supposed to be with Edward, aren't you?" I said, wondering why he decided to spend the few minutes before the people began to arrive with me. "You _are_ his best man, Jazz." I patted his chest. "Go, please." I took one last look at my hard work, straightening a bow on the back of a char, stole a kiss from Jasper, and sprinted up the stairs.

--

"No need to rush, Alice." Jasper laughed as I put away all the table setting.

"Why not?" I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. "Pigs. Absolute pigs." I surveyed the damage: One spilled champagne glass, one piece of cake fallen over onto the table, and one abandon bouquet.

One abandon bouquet.

"You're frustrated." Jasper said softly, his longs fingers running though my hair from the roots to the tips.

"She left her bouquet..." I sighed, picking it up and cradling it in my arms. I sighed, remembering my own wedding. I didn't have a chance to reminisce long before I saw Jasper spinning around in a circle. I didn't get it, until I realized he was dancing... with me. He was in the middle of the dance floor, and he pulled me close. We were dancing _our_ wedding waltz. I set the bouquet down on the table in front of me and turned around.

Jasper was examining the stars. I slipped my hand into his, and his eyes lowered gradually until they met my own. He took my other hand and squeezed it. "I've been thinking..." He began. He spun me around, his shoes shuffling against the wood.

"Weddings do tend to make you think." I replied, smiling. He smiled back, and we continued to sway to nothing but the sounds of the air around us. I could hear some crickets, and the warm breeze sifted through the trees. I looked up at Jasper, stretching up on my toes to kiss him, knowing he was mine. Forever.

--

"What did you wanna say earlier?" I asked later that night. Jasper was changing his shirt, and I was flipping through Esme's blueprints. Jasper chuckled, and I looked up in response. "What?"

"Edward told you that our kind is easily distracted, correct?" A he pulled a white cotton shirt over his head, and hung up his dress shirt.

I was confused. "Yes, he did. Bella told me that he never got distracted..." I waved my hand and continued. "But yeah. Anyways..." looked up at him, and he smiled.

"No one told me. I learned the hard way." Jasper shot me a teasing glance, and I rolled my eyes. "It's really funny when you have this amazing idea, and you walk in the room and BAM. It's gone."

"But what do I have to do with you question?" I prodded, closing the blueprint sketchpad. I was getting frustrated. He was beside me in an instant, lying on his back and staring up at the white ceiling.

"You made me forget. I had lost my train of thought." He said, his tone embarrassed.

I groaned. "You aren't that easily distracted, Jazz! Emmett is a complete nuisance, and you still talk business with Carlisle!" I argued.

"Not with you around. Even when I'm deep in thought, one little kiss and it's gone."

"Do I do it often?" I asked quietly.

"Frequently. But I don't mind." He rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed the sketchpad.

I felt his arm wind around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled up the sheets to my arms and snuggled into him, changing the blueprint he had opened to. It was of Bella's and Edward's cottage. Jasper traced the outline of Esme's writing, and he hummed quietly.

For once, I decided to be quiet and leave him in his serious thought mode. I watched his finger dance across the page and sighed. "Hey Jazz?"

"Hmm?" His chest sending vibrations through the mattress, and I felt suddenly exhausted, Of course, I wouldn't need sleep. But it just felt like all the things I was holding on my shoulders was all crashing down. I slumped forward onto my elbows.

"I think I prefer you when you loose your train of thought." I did, because normally, he'd be very playful with me, holding me, touching me. I was his, as he was mine. We had nothing much to do, and I knew how he claimed I saved him. He gave me surprises (though they weren't ever surprises, due to my visions). I enjoyed them, and I must make him loose thoughts easily, if that's what happened each time.

He chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll work on loosing my memory completely, how about that?" I laughed too, grasping his massive hand in my own.

"You do that."


End file.
